Lopunny Sodastraunt
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: After being sent to the Hoenn region to train kids to dislike confining Pokémon in spheres and forcing them to obey, N finds a covert group of girls who have set up an establishment banned from all other regions. He loves the girls but not always what they're into. What he's into revolts some, makes others laugh. But he hopes he has found acceptance at last.


**Code Ghetsis: N of the Rebellion**

 **Chapter One**

N had gone to his favorite bunny sodastraunt, Lopunny Xaurs. School had let out and he had come here to see Roxie shake her groove thing.

But a new staff member caught his eye as he was trying to keep his focus on Roxie. Rather than having on a traditional bunny suit, as most of the others did, she had booty shorts and showed off her terrific legs.

Roxie being N's usual waitress came up to his table. "What can I get you to drink?" she asked, giving him the sexy smile he always loved.

"You know I'll only take the usual," he said.

"You absolute sure? I can do extra whiff this time."

" _Extra_ whiff? Please do," N said. Then as Roxie danced away, N's attention returned to the red-headed booty shorts-wearing waitress.

Roxie brought back hsi drink. Yellow and wonderful, just how he liked it. And when he brought it to his lips for a sip, he smelled the odor of Roxie's gas, as he drank her urine.

He nearly choked though, for her farting on top had been fairly heavy to the taste. It had been contained with a lid (even though he was drinking out of a glass). But the worst part was that he felt like cheating on her with another waitress.

"Would you like a refill?" Roxie asked. "I just had a ton of orange soda and my bladder's about to burst."

"Sure," N said, though his heart wasn't as in it as usual.

This was one of the only places left where people could publicly experience these things. In Kanto, in Johto, in Sinnoh, in Kalos, in Unova, in Alola, fetish restaurants were shut down. Roxie and N were originally from Unova, but N's father Ghetsis had banished him to Hoenn. He got N hired as a teacher at Pokemon Academy, with the instructions that N was supposed to train young minds against raising and keeping Pokemon enslaved in Pokeballs.

N believed in his father's teachings firmly. The banishment wasn't one of malice, but one to remove corruption from the world. And N was prepared to handle it every step of the way.

But it wasn't fair to him that places like this weren't in other regions. Granted, he didn't know how much he'd enjoy seeing Lopunny girls at work. He actually had this fetish though before coming to Hoenn. However he lived in fear of revealing it. No girl would ever want to do this to a guy, right?

Then one day, when school let out, he was walking about Mauville City when he found...this place.

He didn't know what to think of a sodastraunt before, having never seen one. He saw the sign on the window though, "No one under sixteen allowed."

Showing his ID to the guy at the door, he was permitted in.

There were four curtains, and someone standing behind a podium with a sign saying, "Please Wait to Be Seated."

"Welcome," the girl behind the podium said. "First I must tell you that you might find some things that happen here gross. I want you to sign something before I allow you in which states you will not try to sue if anything disgusting comes into view. It is your choice to come here, after all."

N agreed and signed the form she handed him.

"Excellent," she said, beaming at him. "Now I'll summon the room leaders. They'll determine which fetish room you're best suited for. If you dislike where we put you, it is possible to change rooms. Of course you can make it easier for us by telling us what your fetishes are now."

"I'm not sure I can say it out loud," N said. "You might banish me from this place if I say what it is."

"I doubt it could be that disturbing," she said. "I just hope you're into girls doing whatever it is, otherwise this isn't the place for you."

"I'm only into girls," N said.

"Well, then, I'll summon them."

And in came a blue haired girl with Lana on her name tag, wearing a bikini, a tanned skinned girl with long green hair, a sundress, and bare feet, whose name tag said Mallow, a tall girl with yellow hair and wearing black and yellow, whose name tag read ELESA, and a girl with brown hair in a crazy do, who made N's heart race looking at, and who had an amazing butt, whose name tag said HILDA.

"I dare say you're a boob fetishist," said Lana.

"Nah, he's into feet," said Mallow.

"Clearly he's into being dominated," said Elesa, who showed a whip she had pulled out of a leather bag.

"I think he can handle things a bit more extreme," said Hilda. "He's a hardcore fetishist for sure."

To be honest, N wanted to do them all, because he was sure his absolute favorite fetishes wouldn't be dealt here. Who in their right mind would have that public?

Anyhow, Lana won him over and pulled him into a room where boobs were everywhere. All the waitress were topless and many put their breasts in guys faces, against their feet, or let guys feel, squeeze, smooch with, or fondle their cleavage.

And Lana ripped off her shirt and began purring at N. He decided to humor her and play to the best of his ability. But after a few minutes, she said to him, "Your heart's not in it."

"I hope you're not offended," N said. "I like doing this with you, I really do. But on the other hand, I don't know if I can really enjoy doing something like this with a stranger."

"I don't think you're a boob enthusiast then. The fact that you came inside and was willing to experience this though is admirable. I'm sure there's something one of the other room leaders have that would please you more."

She threw her shirt back on, no bra or nothing. Probably didn't need it here since once he had left she'd throw her breasts at another guy.

He hugged her then. "Thanks for putting up with me."

She seemed sorry to pass him on to Elesa for some reason, but that is what she did.

Elesa had donned on a dominatrix, leather uniform. She led him past some very narrow rooms where he heard screaming going on.

Then she took him into a room all to themselves. And she sat on a throne, where she ordered him to lick her boots. When he refused, she whipped him, and gave the order again.

She then forced him to beg her to beat him up, which she promptly did, punching him in the jaw, kicking him in the stomach, the head, the groin. She pinched him, scratched his bare chest with long fingernails, make his arm bleed, bit his ear. She gave him a black eye and made him plead for her to do the same to his other eye.

However, she refrained from committing this last action and gave him an ice pack. Then she said, "Although I loved doing this to you, I get the feeling this isn't really your thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you don't really regard me as a mistress, overpowering you and whom you are a feeble worm and lucky to be in the presence of. I bet you do like being dominated, and probably would by me if I could find out what you like. But it doesn't seem like being beat up or whipped or licking boots is really it."

"I do like this though," He insisted.

"You do? Well, I can try to see if someone else pleases you more than me..."

"No!" he shouted, taking her hand. "I'd only want you to do this to me. Please, Elesa."

"I'm not really pleasing you, though."

"Maybe I should phrase it this way," he said. "I want to be dominated by you, and I'm pleased that if someone did this stuff to me, that it was you. But I think how I want to be dominated is different from what you do here."

"How do you like it?" she asked.

"I'm afraid to say," he said. "You might think it's disgusting."

"Hmmm," she said. "Maybe you should go on to Hilda's place. It's very hardcore though. It appeals more to the humiliation aspect of fetishism though."

"Great," he said. "Can you take me to her?"

"Sure," Elesa said. And she held his hand as she led him back the way they had come, past all the small rooms where domination as likely taking place.

Once back in the room with the curtains, Elesa started to lead N toward the last one, when the second one was thrust open.

"Unh-uh, no way are you skipping me," said the girl called Mallow. "You may not be into boobs or being dominated, but you've _got_ to be into feet. I mean, come on, most common fetish in the world!"

Mallow led in to a place where girls had their feet all over guys. Some stood on the dude's bare chest. Some of the men were sucking girls' toes. And one had her feet in a bowl of macaroni and cheese while the guy waited hungrily.

A jab in his back from Mallow got his attention. "Set up the mat for us," she instructed.

He did so, wondering all the while what was in the last part of the sodastraunt. Everyone seemed to vague. And he hadn't seen any tables to sitting and eating yet. The closest he could come up with so far was the macaroni which likely had stuff from the foot of the girl who had swirled her toes in it, and whom the guy she was with had begun muching...

"It's one of our specialties," Mallow said. "I'm the one who started the tradition. We do it with food and drinks, getting our foot perspiration mixed in with the taste. Great, hu?" she said, winking at him.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about it now. Just lie down on the mat."

N did so, and soon Mallow's feet were in his face. She used them to pat his cheeks first, then made him lick her heels, all the while giggling like a schoolgirl.

She walked on him, held her feet against his ears for ten minutes straight, made him suck her toes, and had him eat spaghetti which came from a pot she had stuck her feet in. Then she jogged in place and forced him to lick her smelly, sweaty sock. He seemed to like this the best, but she noticed there was something a bit off.

She called two other girls over before he could stop her. one blond and one with dark hair. Neither one's feet brought up N's interest any more than Mallow's.

"I just don't get it," she said. "You tried boobs, then domination, then feet. Nothing seems to excite you."

"Well I liked you all doing that stuff to me. Lana, Elesa, and you. But I'm not as into it as I suppose some of your other customers are."

She shook her head, eyes closed. "Well, the last room is a bit disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised if you complain to someone outside like the mayor of Mauville after seeing that place."

"I might be more into it than you think," he said, though he doubted they'd have anything as revolting as his fetish was to some people here.

"I highly doubt that," Mallow said. Then she sighed. "But I suppose it's time to turn you over to Hilda."

She pressed a buzzer on the wall, then instructed N to put up the mat he had been lying on, which he did without fuss.

Back in the foyer, they were met by Elesa. "Mallow! You buzzed me to pick him up. I thought you knew that Hilda's was the only service here he hasn't tried."

"I'm sorry," Mallow said, twiddling her thumbs. "I figured one last chance with you might spare him from...that insane room."

"Oh please. If he didn't like it the first time, he won't like it now. Which is why I took the liberty of calling Hilda myself."

But when the curtain was pulled away for what led to the fourth part of the building, instead of Hilda appearing, it was a girl wearing a Lopunny suit. "Oh joy! A new guy fit only for us! Wonderful!"

And before N could stop her, she began dragging him along. He had one last fleeting look at Mallow and Elesa before the curtain returned to its original position.

"Good luck with us," the Lopunny-dressed girl said. "I hope you like it. Because I have a bad feeling you may not."

"I feel like I disappointed all the others by not liking what they did as much as those other girls were doing whatever with. So even if I dislike it, ,I feel obligated to let you do that to me for longer."

"You might want to eat those words once you know what it is we do..." she hinted.

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me."

"Well," she said. "I can do better than that. I can show you."

"Go right ahead then. Please."

"Okay," she said, gleefully. She bent down to touch her toes. And a humungous fart emerged. from her butt. "Oh gosh that was gigantic," she said. "And if you're serious about me detaining you, there's plenty mroe where that came from."

N's jaw dropped. This was his main fetish. Right here. Being practiced in public. Unless Roxie was pulling his leg. If she was, this seemed like a very sick joke.

He wanted to beg her to do it again but decided not to. If she was serious, there'd be plenty of opportunities.

And so she led him into what was obviously the main restaurant part of the establishment. And Roxie led him to a seat. And farted on him again. Then asked if he'd like some pee. At first he thought he must've mishead heard, surely she meant tea? So he ordered a glass.

What she brought back was a yellow liquid that smelled strongly. He knew what it had to be.

And he drank the full glass in a couple of gulps, after confirming it had come from Roxie's bladder. She also told him about lids they used for drinks so as to contain a fart, since some customers liked having that on top of their beverage, sort of like Cool Whip but gaseous.

Later, after N had left, Lana, Elesa, and Mallow cornered Hilda and asked her if she knew anything about how the deal went between Roxie and N.

"He loved it!" Hilda exclaimed. "Or at least the 30% tip he left for Roxie says he did, I think. He also promised to come again soon."

"Figures," Mallow said, arms crossicrossed behind her luscious, long green hair. "I try to woo him with feet, and he's into fart."


End file.
